


Attack Dogs

by cashmerekats



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, there's like a 'fight', yandere!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmerekats/pseuds/cashmerekats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana is a sweet, kind, loving young man, but his affable disposition changes when somebody threatens the one he loves. And Makoto Tachibana is not somebody you want to see angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack Dogs

Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase walked quietly from the Iwatobi Swim Club, back to Haruka's house. Usually Haruka was quiet, but something else seemed different today. Makoto noticed this, but didn't remark on it, as this was Haruka's disposition on one of his bad days. Makoto made small talk, but stopped eventually as Haruka just stared at the water. Haruka was actually having a terrible day. The relay had been a success, with the Iwatobi Team winning, just barely, but even a victory couldn't take Haruka's mind off of the confrontation that went down before the race. Haruka had gone to get a drink, when Sousuke Yamazaki had confronted him about "what he had done to Rin."

Apparently, Rin had told Sousuke about Haruka unfairly dragging Rin into situations, but the thing that really grinded Haruka was that Rin didn't complain, and Rin said he had wanted to swim with them again, but he had whined and complained to his little boyfriend.

Upon entering Haruka's house, Makoto began, "Haru-chan, do you want something to eat?"

"Thank you, Makoto. I'm fine."

Brushing past the brunet, Haruka threw down his blazer and bag, and headed upstairs. Makoto sighed as he heard the water begin to run upstairs. Haruka didn't even want eat, not even mackerel. Something really must have gotten to him. Makoto sighed, and foraged through the fridge, becoming satisfied as he found some curry in the fridge, Makoto sat down on the couch, and turned the tv on. After about an hour and a half of watching Godzilla destroy Tokyo, Makoto looked at the staircase, then sighed. Getting up, he stretched, scratching the back of his head, then walked upstairs. Gently knocking on the bathroom door, he opened it, to see Haruka sitting in the bathtub, nose and eyes above the surface. Makoto edged over to the side of the tub, and tousled Haruka's wet hair.

"Haru, what's wrong? You've been in the tub longer than normal."

"Mmmph."

"Haruka. You don't have to tell me, but you at least need to get out of the tub. You know, put on some pajamas, come downstairs, eat. We can finish watching Godzilla!"

Haruka got up and grabbed a towel, saying, "Alright, but please no Godzilla. I don't understand what you find so appealing about monsters destroying cities, over and over. And the plots are all the same."

Makoto helped Haruka dry his hair, kissing him saying, "I like monsters destroying cities."

Makoto and Haruka went back downstairs, Haruka wearing one of Makoto's t-shirts, and after Haruka had eaten some plain mackerel, the two had snuggled down on the couch. Makoto had eventually coaxed Haruka into watching  _Godzilla vs. Mothra,_ but while Makoto was captivated by the movie, Haruka was brooding while he hugged his knees. After awhile, he spoke, startling the larger boy, "Rin is really bratty sometimes, isn't he?"

Makoto shrugged, saying, "I guess. Why?"

Haruka sighed, saying, "Okay, Mako. Here's the deal. Remember how Rin and me had all the drama last year?"

"Yeah, but you and him made up. At the relay."

Haruka rolled his eyes, "I had thought that, but apparently, Rin had tattled about how _mean_  I had been, to Sousuke."

"And?"

"Well, at the race today, Sousuke had confronted me, saying how I shouldn't have dragged Rin into everything that happened last year, and that I better not get in anybody's way."

Makoto leaned back, looking at Haruka, then replied, "Wait. Sousuke  _threatened_ you?"

Haruka held his hands up, saying, " _Well,_ I don't think  _threatened_ is the word. I mean, it was more alon-"

"No! Haruka, no! Sousuke  _threatened_ you. Nobody should threaten you. I guess I gotta talk to Sousuke, or maybe even Rin."

Haruka became uneasy, seeing how upset Makoto got over the matter. Makoto was a sweetheart most of the time, but he had a really aggressive side to him, albeit never really showed itself, but when it did, it was ugly. Trying to calm down Makoto, Haruka said, "No, no. I don't think that you have to talk to anyone. I'll just give Rin the cold shoulder, and stay out of his way."

"Haruka, no. I really really don't appreciate people threatening you."

Haruka pointed, firmly saying, "Makoto please, I really don't want you to do anything about this. It's not worth it. I'm just going-"

Makoto grabbed Haruka's wrist, and pulled him closer to him, "Haruka, I'm not going to let people bully you! I'm not going to just let them do this! Understand?!"

Haruka was alarmed by the sudden intensity of Makoto. He looked at Makoto, and said, voice cracking, " _H-Hey..."_

Makoto release his hand and said, calmer, "Haru...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Haruka looked down, and nodded.

"Hey, Haruka, look at me. I'm sorry."

Haruka looked back up, and gave a small smile, "Y-Yeah. Let's just finish the movie."

Makoto pulled Haruka closer to him, cuddling him. Eventually, the movie had bored Haruka, and he fell asleep in Makoto's arms. Makoto gently brushed Haruka's hair, smiling. Suddenly pulling out his phone, he wrote

**Compose New Message:**

**To: Rin**

**hey rin i need to talk to you can you meet me at the old club tomorrow?**

Eventually, after Makoto had moved Haruka into a more comfortable position, his phone buzzed.  _Bzzt. Bzzt._ Looking at the screen, he read, 

**(1) New Message**

**From: Rin**

**Yeah sure. I'll meet you there tomorrow. Just tell me the time.**

Makoto looked at his phone and chuckled, saying, "Will do,  _Rin."_ _  
_

* * *

Makoto sat in class, eyes going back and forth from the clock. When school ended, he had told Rin to meet him at the old swim club. He turned to Haruka, who was three desks away, and whispered, "Pssst."

Haruka heard, and turned to him, raising his eyebrows. Makoto opened his mouth to say something, then noticed the teacher staring at him, and then sat facing the front again. Pulling out a piece of paper, he scribbled, 

_hey haru im going to be a little late for swim practice today_

_tell ~~gou~~ kou that im sorry but i gotta go do something for my mom  
_

As discreetly as he could, he threw the note across the floor. Haruka picked up the paper, scanning over it, and then back to Makoto. He looked at Makoto inquisitively, then gave a tentative nod. Haruka redirected his attention to the teacher, and Makoto redirected his attention to the clock.

The second the bell rang, Makoto hastily stuffed his things into his bag, then got up and left the classroom. He made his way through the crowded hallways, weaving through people. Determination ran through his veins, and his gentle nature was suddenly taken over by aggression, as he almost shoved people out of his way. On the way, he passed Nagisa and Rei, who tried to converse with him,

"Mako-chan!"

"Makoto-senpai!"

Makoto dismissed them with a wave of his hand, saying, "Can't talk! I got something I have to take care of!"

Nagisa and Rei watched as Makoto walked off, Rei turning to Nagisa, "What do you think that was about?"

Nagisa shrugged and said, "I dunno. I guess he has business to attend to."

Rei opened his mouth to further the conversation but was interrupted by Nagisa, who bursted out, "Hey, race you to practice! Last one there is a Rei-chan!"

Rei started to protest that he was _already_ 'Rei-chan,' but Nagisa had already taken off.

* * *

Rin Matsuoka was having a rough day.

Being captain of the swim team was really stressful, and he had cancelled practice for the day. At first he felt guilty for canceling but Makoto gave him somewhat of an excuse for not holding it. Upon reaching the swim club, nostalgia overtook Rin, and he smiled, thinking of the memories. Walking into the building, it was eerily empty. He looked around for a while, then shouted, "Hello? Makoto?"

He walked to the pool, hoping that somebody was there but still found nobody. Beginning to think that Makoto hadn't come, or was running late, he was just about to leave when he heard a loud bang, coming from the locker rooms. Walking over, he peered into the room, saying, "H-Hello? Makoto, you better not be playing a joke! This shit isn't funny."

Fully entering the room, he looked around seeing nobody. Confused, he scratched the back of his neck. Suddenly, he was pushed up against the locker, dizziness washing over him. Whoever had pushed him, turned him around, pinning him against the locker with their forearm. Wide-eyed, Rin was shocked to see his assailant was Makoto, who had malice in his eyes.

Gripping Makoto's arm, trying to wrench it away, he choked out, "What the  _hell,_ man?! What's your problem."

Makoto grabbed Rin by his arms, and slammed the redhead against the lockers, snarling, "My problem?! What's  _your_ problem?!"

Rin slipped away, gasping, and said, "What are you talking about?!"

Makoto said, "I'm talking about you being such a little bitch all the time!"

"What did you say?!"

"I said you're such a little  _bitch_ all the time!"

Pushing Rin back up against the lockers and flinging a finger into his face, Makoto said, "You're always causing problems! You're always stressing Haru out! Do you have any idea what you're doing to him?"

Rin blushed and stammered, "M-Makoto, I really don't know what you're fricking talking about!"

Makoto slammed the lockers, shouting, "Sousuke!"

"Wh-What? What does S-Sousuke have to do with any of this?"

"You seriously snitched to your little boyfriend about how Haruka drags you into things, and how he ruins your life?"

Rin stood there, mouth agape, and stuttered, "I n-never said that!"

Makoto pulled his arm back, and then struck Rin across the face. Rin yelped, and fell to the floor, scrambling away from Makoto on all fours, like an insect. Makoto walked over and kicked Rin in the stomach, causing Rin to double over in pain. Makoto crouched down, and grabbed Rin by his face, forcing Rin to look at him. Rin's cheek was red, and his eye seemed like it was starting to swell. Makoto leaned in and whispered, "Listen to me, you little shit. It was a really bitch move of you to use Sousuke like some sort of attack dog, but you know what? If Sousuke is _your_ attack dog, then _I'm_ Haruka's attack dog, and I promise that my bite is worse than Sousuke's. And you can tell him, the next time he has a problem, he can come to _me_ about it. Not Haru,  _me._  Now, Rin. Here's what you're going to do, you're going to leave Haru alone. You're going to not mess with anybody on Iwatobi. And you're not going to tell Haruka about our, uh, _conversation_. In fact, you're going to apologize to him. And if you go running to Sousuke or whatever, then it's only going to get worse. Understand?"

Rin looked at Makoto, and nodded, timidly.

Makoto gripped his face harder, and said, " _Understand?"_

Rin grasping at Makoto's arm, croaked out, "Y-Yes! I understand! I'm sorry, Makoto!"

Makoto released him, and Rin violently coughed on the floor. Wiping his face, he looked back to Makoto, and said, "I'm sorry, man..."

Makoto smiled, and said, "Don't tell me, tell Haru-chan."

Rin nodded, and wiped away tears pooling in his eyes. Makoto chuckled and turned around, beginning to walk away, calling back, "Bye bye, Rin-chan."

* * *

 Makoto sat on the couch of Haruka's home, with Haruka in the kitchen, frying some mackerel. After awhile, Haruka asked, "How was the thing for you mom?"

Makoto laughed, and said, "Uh, it was alright. Everything taken care of."

 Haruka looked at him, eyebrow raised, and said, "...Something funny?"

Makoto turned around and smiled at Haruka, saying, "No, nothing. God that smells so good. Thanks for cooking babe."

Haruka smiled slightly, and redirected his attention to the fish. Makoto must've had a good day, he thought. He never really wanted to eat mackerel, but he did now, which made Haruka happy. Suddenly recalling something, he stated, "Oh, Mako! Did I tell you that Rin apologized to me?"

Makoto raised his eyebrows, saying, "Really?"

"Yeah, said he was wrong, and how he's not going to cause trouble or something."

Makoto got up, and began walking to the kitchen, saying, "Huh. I just  _knew_ that he'd come around."

Haruka squinted at him, saying, "How did you kn-"

Makoto interrupted the boy, by hugging him from behind, giving him butterfly kisses on the neck. "Mmm. I just did. Haru-chan, I love you."

Haruka blushed and said back, "Oh, I l-love you too."

Makoto smiled, and thought to himself,  _I'll always protect you, Haru. I'll always be your attack dog._

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, hey, short one shot drabble kind of thing. Did this as a request. Leave comments, kudos, all that good stuff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
